Plot Bunny 7
by Niu Shiy-Ue
Summary: Christmas time. Mokuba discovers mistletoe. Seto has too much wine.


Title: Plot Bunny #7

Author: Niu Shiy-Ue

Disclaimer: If Yu-Gi-Oh were mine, the ending would be a lot less angsty.

Warnings: None

Ratings: PG. Because G is just really pathetic.

Pairings: SetoxMokuba, implied DevlinxSerenity and JoeyxMai

OCs: None

Archive: and 

Spoilers: Some DOOM characters mentioned, but they don't actually appear in the story.

Summary: I really, really wish I could write a lemon. I feel so bad just leaving it off there, but the only lemons I've really managed to date are all rapefics. Just check out my GW fics if you don't believe me. Anyway comes from the plot bunnies posted on the list. Title tells you which one.

This had been a mistake.

That was the foremost thought in Mokuba's head as he attempted to work through the crowd without spilling his punch. In celebration of over the international success of Duel Monsters, Pegasus J. Crawford had thrown a Christmas-themed publicity bash, inviting all the best duelists world-wide to attend. The invitees had included Amelda, Varon, Mai, Isis, Marik and Odion Ishtar. One of those invitations had also gone to Seto Kaiba and he had brought his little brother along as a guest.

Now that Mokuba was trying to maneuver his way around people who were at least a half foot taller than he was, he wished he had stayed home instead. "Mokuba!"

Mokuba quickly looked up and about, trying to find who had called him. This task was severely hampered by the fact that he only came up to the waist of most people around him. "Mokuba!" The speaker stumbled out of the crowd, nearly falling on top of him. "Whew, that was tough. I'm glad I'm not the only one having difficulty with the crowd."

Mokuba squinted. He didn't recognize the person before him. Whoever it was had only a few inches on him, and was dressed in a bright red sweater and black slacks. He had violet eyes and black hair with bleached streaks that came down to his shoulders. Then he recognized the gold item hanging around the figure's neck. "Yugi? Oh wow, I wouldn't have recognized you without your Sennen puzzle!"

Yugi ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, it took a lot of gel, but it was worth it. I always wondered what I would look like with normal hair."

_You mean it gets that way naturally?_ "Er, right." He quickly changed the subject. "How do I look?" Yugi gave him a measuring look. "Formal."

"That bad, huh?"

"No, not bad. But it's kind of weird to see a twelve-year old in a tailored tux, if you know what I mean. Especially one as short as you." Mokuba tugged at the collar of the linen shirt he was wearing. He was indeed dressed in a formal black tuxedo, complete with tails, a pale grey silk vest and tie. "Big brother's idea, not mine. I think I look like I'm playing dress-up."

"Well . . ." Yugi ruffled his hair. "I'm sure you'll eventually grow into it, look how tall Kaiba-kun is. Speaking of which, where is your brother? I'm surprised he hasn't challenged me to a duel yet."

"I have no idea. We came in together, but after supper, Pegasus-san said he wanted to talk with him over something and I haven't seen him since." Mokuba frowned. "Maybe I should go look for him."

"Good luck. Here, I'll take your glass." After handing his empty glass to Yugi, Mokuba set off to the less crowded sections of the house. While entering a deserted corridor he ran into Serenity Wheeler. Literally ran into her.

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry Mokuba, I didn't see you there!"

"I'm okay."

Serenity helped him up and brushed him off. "You sure you're alright? Yes? I'm sooo sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I said I'm alright Serenity. What were you running around for anyway?"

She blushed. "Well . . . I wanted to be sure my make-up was perfect. How do I look anyway?" Serenity was dressed in an ankle-length flowing emerald gown. The waist was tied with a sash of darker forest green that matched the high, close collar and tight cuffs. "You look great. But what's the make-up for?" Her blush got even more obvious. "I just want to look good when I ask Devlin to dance with me."

"Err, does your brother know about this?"

"Oh, Joey's not here. I'm actually Mai's guest, but I think the only reason she asked me is to rub my brother's face in the fact that he didn't get an invitation. But don't tell your brother that."

"I won't. By the way, have you seen my big brother anywhere?" She pointed down the hallway. "At the end of this hall there's a small alcove, right by the bathroom. I saw him as I was coming out." She hesitated then continued. "By the way Mokuba, do you two have a ride home or anything?"

"We came in the limo. Our driver's bringing us home. Why?"

"Oh, Kaiba seems to have been doing a bit more drinking than what's good for him. I just want to make sure he's not the one driving you home tonight." Suddenly she smirked. "Oh, you're standing under mistletoe."

"Mistletoe? What's that?" She pointed up, to a small plant that was attached to the archway of the corridor. There were masses of those things all over the house, so Mokuba hadn't paid any attention to it. "Look carefully at it, because that's a very special plant."

"Special? In what way?" Serenity leaned forward a little and kissed Mokuba on the forehead. "Tradition states that you're supposed to give the person standing under it a kiss." She giggled and whirled away. "Maybe I can catch Duke under one of these."

Mokuba shrugged and walked along the corridor. At the end he found his brother, sitting in a window seat, framed by the moonlight. Seto Kaiba was dressed in the same outfit as Mokuba, except his tie and vest were a blue that matched his eyes and he had a pair of gloves, currently residing on the wide sill of the window. Beside the discarded gloves was a bottle and a full wineglass. He was looking out the window and seemed distracted.

Mokuba was about to approach him when he realized that Seto was under some mistletoe. Deciding to take advantage of his new-found knowledge and his brother's distraction, he snuck up to Seto and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Seto quickly turned around, but then relaxed when he was that it was only Mokuba, and pulled his brother up onto his lap. "Hey kiddo, what was that for?"

"You were sitting under mistletoe. And Serenity said that it was some sort of tradition to kiss people who are under it." Seto drew his brother in closer. "And she gave you a peck on the cheek, did she?"

"Uh-huh"

"That isn't the type of kiss your supposed to give, you know."

"It's not?" Mokuba looked up into his brother's shadowed eyes, confused. "Then what type of kiss are you supposed to give to people under the mistletoe?"

"This kind" Seto quickly covered Mokuba's lips with his own. He pulled his younger brother close, closer, entangling one hand in the long black tresses, running the other up and down his back. Mokuba was startled, his brother had kissed him before, but there was something odd about this, a feeling almost of desperation. He gasped, and felt Seto's tongue invade his mouth, exploring gently. The hand on his back moved downward to his hip and pulled him closer till he was straddling his brother's waist. Finally Seto pulled away, leaving Mokuba panting for air. Looking up, he noticed his brother was also breating deeply, blue eyes dark with some emotion he didn't recognize. He attempted to shift back and moved against something hot beneath him. This caused Seto to moan slightly and arch up into him.

"So what do you think of that?" Mokuba was shocked speechless.

"There's more, you know." The hand in his hair moved to the front of his shirt and began toying with the tie. "M-more?"

"Mmm" Having loosened Mokuba's tie and undone the first few buttons of his shirt, Seto began to suckle on the side of Mokuba's neck. He then caught both of Mokuba's hands with his free one. He finally pulled away from his stunned brother.

"Let's continue this at home."

As soon as the Kaiba brothers had left the hallway, the door by the alcove opened. Two shadows peeked out, then when reassured that the hall was empty, made their way over to the window and the nearly empty wine bottle on the sill. "Wow" said the one with spiky hair. "That was really hot."

"Yeah, who would have expected the Ice King to pull something like _that_ off." The more buxom one responded.

"I wonder if Serenity would let me catch her under the mistletoe."

"In your dreams Devlin. But if you do, tell me if she's any good. I want to know if the talent is a family trait."


End file.
